


【hushjay】侵蚀

by makiimakii



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Thomas Elliot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forced Bonding, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiimakii/pseuds/makiimakii
Summary: 杰森发情了，托马斯对他进行了强制标记
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Thomas Elliot/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	【hushjay】侵蚀

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，梗来自去年omega桶周的强制标记主题，鸽到了现在orz  
> 缄默背景，接蝙蝠侠年刊25，杰森幻觉中的brujay，一句话蝙塔、塔桶暗示

杰森回到了安全屋。大雨一直在下，杰森的大衣已经被雨水淋湿透了，他随意地将衣服脱下，挂在一旁的衣架上。他刚刚从一场与蝙蝠侠的搏斗中结束，像一个仍然无法对抗他的小男孩一样在中途狼狈地离开了，泥脸接替了他的位置。

他的呼吸急促，脸颊发热，身体内仿佛有一股难以言喻的热流在灼烧。杰森夹了夹双腿，腿间湿漉漉的，一股黏腻的液体从后穴里流出，他双腿一软，直接瘫软在地上。

他发情了。在和蝙蝠侠的作战中被对方战斗状态中释放的强大Alpha信息素影响，这具从拉撒路池中复生不久的身体紊乱地进入了热潮。他的身体滚烫，淋在身上的雨水得以冷却他的皮肤，让他保有一丝神智回到安全屋。

“你看上去很需要帮助。”本该只有他一个人的屋内突然响起一个人的声音。

杰森在看到那人的脸的瞬间愣住了，心脏仿佛漏了一拍，然而他很快清醒了过来，布鲁斯并不在这里，他眼前的不过是将面容整形成和布鲁斯一模一样的托马斯·埃利奥特。

“你怎么把脸上的绷带取下来了？”杰森冷冷地看着他。

“我想通过他的熟人验证一下效果，也就是你。”托马斯露出一个令杰森感到不舒服的笑容，“从你的表情看，似乎我的手术成果还不错？”

他伸出手，将杰森拉起来，扶到一边的床上。男孩的皮肤温度很高，蜷缩在床上喘息着，托马斯的鼻间全是Omega身上散发出的香味。

“你发情了。”托马斯说。

“我外套里的抑制剂……拿给我。”

托马斯在杰森的大衣口袋中摸出一个药瓶，他看了看成分：“是这个么？”

他并没有将药瓶递给杰森。在杰森震惊的目光中他将药片全部倒在地上，然后脚踩了上去，将药片一一碾碎。

托马斯露出捕食者的笑容：“让我来教教你比用抑制剂更有效的办法吧？”

他脱下男孩的衣服，仿佛剥开一只青涩的果实的外皮。发情期中的Omega很好控制，无论杰森有多么强悍，此刻已经使不上力气，被托马斯轻松地压制在身下。

“你发情了，是因为蝙蝠侠的缘故吗？”他明知故问。“我很惊讶塔莉亚居然没有标记你，或者告诉你该怎么抵御蝙蝠侠吗？也是，那女人毕竟自己都无法下决心对付他。”

“光用抑制剂有什么用？如果你和蝙蝠侠战斗的时候又发情了怎么办，张开双腿向他求欢？我可不能眼睁睁看着你破坏我们的复仇计划。”托马斯说着羞辱的话，“你真正需要的是一个标记，而我可以给你。”

“滚……！”杰森挣扎着，他蓝色的双眼瞪得大大的，他徒劳地伸手想推开托马斯的脸，却被对方一手抓住，牢牢地禁锢住手腕。

“怎么了？这不是你想见的人么，是我哪里还不像他？”托马斯摸了摸喉咙，“是声音？也许我应该去做一个声带手术。”

Alpha释放出一定量的信息素安抚陷入恐慌情绪的Omega，托马斯的手探进杰森双腿间，摸到一片黏腻的触感，外科手术医生修长的手指灵活地钻入Omega湿热的小穴里，Omega自身分泌的体液已经无需再进行润滑，杰森随体内异物的侵入挣扎地更厉害，他死死地掐着托马斯的手臂，腿根发颤，白皙的皮肤因为进入热潮的原因泛着一层淡淡的潮红，黑色的睫毛被泪水打湿，掩映在下的蓝色眼睛迷茫而无助。一个稚嫩的、缺乏经验的Omega，无论在复仇上还是在性事上。

而托马斯需要做的只是等待，等待杰森耗尽自己的体力和精神力，他压低了声音，“杰森。”

杰森听到声音后颤抖了一下，他怔怔地看着眼前那张熟悉的脸庞，英俊的成熟男人的脸，迷惑地呼唤：“布鲁斯……？”

“布鲁斯”轻轻抚摸了一下他的眼角，就像记忆里小时候一样温柔，然后男人俯下身，含住了男孩粉嫩的性器，同时手指在后穴中搅弄，发出淫靡的水声。

杰森的大脑轰地一声炸开了，快感和羞耻感席卷了他全身，Omega发出情动的声音，他扭动着腰，既像迎合又像抗拒身上的男人。“不要……布鲁斯……”这是错误的，他不应该和他的养父做这个，他不应该和他恨的人做这个。

为什么要突然对我这么温柔？你明明……从来都没有在乎过。

杰森的身体在攀上高峰后瘫软了下来，有着布鲁斯面容的男人吐出了他的性器，将口中的液体抹在了他的胸口上。他捞起杰森软作一团水的身体将他翻了过去，摆成跪趴的姿势，一只手扶着他的腰，一只手将早已硬涨的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，在湿润的穴口蹭了蹭后，直接一口气插了进去。

杰森哭叫了一声，Alpha粗大的阴茎在他体内冲撞，重重地戳弄在他的敏感点上，男人宽大的手掌掐着他的腰，掌控着交媾的节奏和力道，阴茎拔出大半后又插进去，把他按在阴茎上用力地操弄。

杰森被操的腿根发软，他紧紧地抓住床单以承受身后男人的撞击，交合的连接处渗出了湿哒哒的液体，极致的快感从下身一波波袭向他。杰森本来就没有什么做爱的经验，第一次经历这种程度的性爱使他彻底失去了行动能力，只能像一个软绵绵的娃娃般任人摆布。

托马斯专注地捣弄男孩的敏感点，开发这具饱满多汁的身体。Omega的穴内非常湿热，内壁紧紧地夹住内里的阴茎，软肉一缩一缩地吞吐Alpha的肉棒，不愧是专门为性爱而生的身体。他就着相连的姿势把杰森翻了过来，打开他的双腿，从正面更深地操他，也方便将杰森的表情尽收眼底。

他俯下身，在男孩通红的耳边压低了声音：“你真是天生的适合被操，杰森。”

杰森的眼眶刺痛了，布鲁斯熟悉的面容近在咫尺，然而眼睛里满是蔑视，将自己发情的丑态一览无余。

“我不是……”杰森哽咽着，偏过头试图躲避布鲁斯的目光。

“不是？可这里吸得真紧啊。”托马斯顶弄了一下Omega紧致的小穴，杰森抑制不住地呻吟了出来，男人轻笑：“撒谎的坏孩子，明明喜欢得很。”

“你失败了，杰森，你永远都无法反抗我。”他低下头，手指掰开杰森的嘴，吸吮他的舌头与他接吻。

“你以为你长大了，有能力向我复仇了，可事实是你还是这么不堪一击。”

托马斯搂着杰森坐了起来，阴茎猛地贯穿到更深的位置，撞到了Omega的子宫口，杰森颤抖着第二次射了出来，屁股仍然含着阴茎收缩，他的身体因还没有得到Alpha的结和精液持续饥渴着。

托马斯笑了起来，舔舐杰森的耳朵：“这么喜欢吃爸爸的肉棒吗？小荡妇。”

杰森流出了眼泪，巨大的羞耻感压得他透不过气，他不仅做了蝙蝠侠的手下败将，还在他身下雌伏，像个荡妇一样张开双腿。

“我恨你……”杰森死死地盯着托马斯，泪水还未干透的眼睛里满是恨意，“我一定不会放过你……”

托马斯勾起唇角笑了：“对，记住这张脸，好孩子。”

“再多恨我一点……再多恨他一点。”

他在杰森体内成结了，卡住温暖的生殖腔口射精的瞬间，托马斯咬上了杰森白皙的后颈，将自己的信息素注入腺体。

他完成了标记。

托马斯亲了亲怀里男孩的额角：“现在你再也不用担心会被他的信息素分心了。”


End file.
